Don't Let Me Go
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: Five times Sara tells Felicity she's cute and one time she doesn't.


1.

The first time she sees her, Felicity thinks _wow_ because she knows that Oliver's taste in women is gorgeous but this woman is just… well… _wow_. She's blonde, go figure, and curvy with startling blue eyes. There's something behind the eyes though. Something dark, haunted. Like Oliver. Though Oliver was always better at hiding it behind a smile.

He introduces them. "These are my friends. This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Guys, this is Sara."

Of course John says something simple and reserved much like he is himself. "Welcome home, Sara."

Somehow Felicity's chronic foot-in-mouth syndrome comes to play at that exact moment. "I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore. I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I am still glad you're alive."

Sara gets this amused expression on her face. Almost like she's looking at a puppy. "You're cute."

2.

They were talking about scars. It started with a sparring match and Digg hitting Sara in the face. Sara of course claimed to be fine and changed the subject. Digg had a scar on his calf, according to him and IED had hit him. Which led to Sara showing off her scars, which led to Oliver showing his off. Felicity honestly just wanted to feel like part of the team and so she spoke up in one of her babbling fits she so often had.

"I have a scar. It's in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth removed when I was sixteen. Three stitches. They were really badly impacted."

Sara gets that look again. The one where she looks like she's staring at a puppy. "You're still cute."

"We should get going. Wouldn't want to be late for your own welcome home party."

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sara almost whines, and no, Felicity does not think it's cute.

"You come back from the dead, you get a party. It's a Queen family tradition."

Felicity tunes them out after that, only looking up as they kiss, a slight pang in her chest at the sight. When Oliver turns to leave, Sara looks up, straight at her, and Felicity doesn't recognize the look on her face. All she knows is that the pang in her chest lessens with Sara's eyes on her.

3.

Later, Felicity is working out her frustrations on one of Oliver's work out thing-a-ma-jigs. Punching with no real aim or power. Just punching for the sake of punching.

"Plant your feet." She's only slightly annoyed that someone, Sara, felt the need to coach her. She feels hands on her hips then there's a foot kicking hers apart. "Strong foundation equals stronger punch."

Felicity punches the thing-a-ma-jig again, harder.

"Nice. If this is for self-defense I'd recommend wing chun. It uses your opponent's strength against them. So it's ideal for smaller people..." She hits the bag, exhaling and looks up. "Like us."

"Seem like you can take care of yourself just fine."

"You okay?" Sara obviously knows something's wrong, and Felicity knows she isn't going to pry, but Felicity is relieved when Oliver interrupts them, if only because the feeling in her chest and the voice in her head is telling her to spill the beans to Sara and tell her everything that's wrong with her.

Once Oliver is done checking on their progress, Sara looks at her and smiles. "That outfit makes you look really cute." Felicity just rolls her eyes because it's become a thing now.

4.

They're working the same case. The Clock King. Sara and she have tracked him down when he pulls a gun. Felicity isn't sure why she throws herself in front of Sara (she has an idea but really isn't ready to admit it, even to herself). But she does. Pain unlike anything she's ever felt before flares up in her shoulder.

He rambles on. "You don't even know why I'm doing this, do you! The money's not for me! I'm doing this all for her!"

"Doesn't make it right."

He smiles and shrugs. "Tempus fugit."

"Time flies." Felicity remarks as she reaches for her tablet, clicking a button and suddenly his cellphone is exploding in his pocket, sparks flying everywhere.

"What the hell was that?"

"His cellphone. I uploaded the same virus he used on my gear in the foundry."

Sara bends, checking his pulse and Felicity's heart nearly stops because, "I didn't just kill him, did I?"

"Just knocked him out."

Sara runs back to her as she cringes from the pain in her shoulder. Felicity looks up at her, "We did it."

"You did it." Her hand is on Felicity's cheek and there's a look on her face, as if searching for something and Felicity thinks she knows what it is, but the pain in her shoulder is taking all her attention and she can't really think, so she lets the thought drift from her, hopefully to think on it later.

And when Digg gives her two pills, aspirin he tells her, and Sara decides to stich her up she's all too happy to let her. Sara's hands feel nice on her skin, even if they have ugly blue gloves covering them. Oliver asks if she wants to go to the hospital but she likes Sara's hands on her.

She thinks she says it out loud because Sara is giggling behind her and Oliver and Digg suddenly look very uncomfortable. She hears Sara call her cute behind her and all she can do is sigh in contentment.

5.

"You are way too cute." She hears behind her. She's mortified of course, because she wasn't in "self-aware" mode as Roy called it and was singing aloud with her ear buds in and dancing around the lair.

She stops immediately, of course, because the girl she's crushing on (yes, she's finally admitted it to herself) has caught her in yet another embarrassing moment. And why did life hate her so much.

"Don't stop on my account." Sara is leaned up against a counter, wearing that face that is meant only for Felicity. Her blues eyes are shining with mirth and a little bit of adoration (Felicity has finally identified it).

"Heheheh." She chuckles nervously. "Um, I didn't know anyone was here."

"Just me and you." Sara is coming closer and Felicity thinks she's going to stop like she normally does but she doesn't. She walks up to Felicity, arms on either side of her. She had a smirk on her face as she looks down at Felicity. Felicity is sure the look on her face is one of fear, because she is terrified of what Sara is making her feel. The pounding in her chest and the fuzziness in her head as Sara leans down, their noses brushing and the barely there feeling of plump pink lips. Before reality came crashing down with Oliver's voice in the distance.

6.

They're kissing furiously. Felicity is the happiest she's ever been. With Sara's lips on hers, it's like Sara never died. And Felicity knows that it must have been the Lazarus Pit, and she's not sure how Sara's body got there. All she knows is that Sara is alive and she's here and the hole in her chest is filled to the brim with love for this incredible woman.

"Sara." She's crying. "Oh, my God, Sara."

"Felicity." And there it is. That sweet low voice that Felicity has missed. "Felicity, you're beautiful."

Felicity was sure she couldn't cry any harder, but here she was sobbing into Sara's shoulder, holding her tightly for fear that it was all a dream. Sara's arms only tightened around her. She was never letting go again.


End file.
